


过犹不及

by mmount



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmount/pseuds/mmount
Summary: 梗：200216 VLIVE直播
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun





	过犹不及

**Author's Note:**

> 梗：200216 VLIVE直播

_Im Changkyun / Yoo Kihyun_

-  
任昌均立刻意识到这是第一次，与其说他不假思索，不如说是根本没有思索的必要，直播的次数多到无法计算，有他的次数少到无需计算，而单独的双人指标在此之前一直是零。

这难免让他和他们的现状作类比。男孩们的生活是一根皮筋，被重复拉扯着，逐渐丧失韧性。过去一年里，他踏足这片陆地的时间比往年加起来都长，进出周转，马不停蹄，像拿了预设好的非玩家角色脚本，不知不觉沦为某种扫兴的存在。他不再轻易提及生活过的那座城市，那里下过几场雪，地铁口聚集了多少旅人和流浪者，是否还有情侣坐在港岸迎着风和夕阳拥吻，而牵着狗的男子小跑着经过他们，他已无从得知。踏足不是驻足，独处的机会短过一场日落，他没有一次能为它而停留。

因为总是在失去，无论怎么做好像都会失去更多，索性就什么都不做，又因为什么都不能做，所以总是忍不住去想，以想作为代偿，有时候想要得到，有时候想靠近与远离，有时候只想听见对方的一句“睡了吗”和“睡得好吗”，两句之间的空隔是自由的呼吸，不被任何人任何事侵占——就像这样，就像这十几分钟一样。

他无所顾忌地注视他，跟随他的言行切换目光的颜色，刚满二十四岁的男孩拥有漂亮的瞳孔，里面装着期待的黄，失落的灰，不满是褐赭，爱慕是烟紫，还有想念，想念代表开了又谢的粉红色。无法一一对应名字的情绪如同混合调味料，那种西方餐桌上总会出现的小瓶子，内含莳萝和西芹等数十种香辛，但味蕾会把它们统统概括为“咸”。而那些说不清道不明的感怀，带着温和的霓虹光晕，落到他身上全数化作流连。

说来奇怪，在刘基贤旁边，他的意志像一摊纸灰，破碎飘浮，是过度集中以致燃烧的产物，宣告自己无法负荷左右脑同时运转。明明相较于普通人，他有着这个年纪不常见的冷静与专注力，现在却觉得对方的耳朵是弦月，鼻尖像樱桃派上的樱桃，甚至能对手指年糕这样的形容表示认同。而且好几次了，总莫名就想起他录音的模样，人在狭窄的棚内，灵魂是荒野上方的鹰在呜嗥。

途中他拿起手机，本打算给刘基贤看些东西，解锁屏幕后发现页面还停留在与他的对话框。刘基贤问他，“睡得好吗？”

“想见面。”他回复说。

“谁？Monbebe？”

“真是奇怪的孩子。”

两条讯息前后隔了几分钟，没多久刘基贤便推门而入，镜头内是意料之外，镜头外是意料之内。他知道他会用行动补全主语，他就是知道。

话题翻来覆去总差不多的，看了什么，做了什么，将要做什么。又一次讲起西班牙语，说了谢谢与我爱你，嘴巴鼓鼓的男人习惯咬着舌头去发清辅音。又熟练地开着玩笑，调侃他，但也会照单全收他突发的任性。又谈论到喜欢的歌，不记得是第几回称赞主唱实力了得，连语气和感叹词好像都一样。

似曾相识，不知道西班牙语怎么讲，但法语里有专门的表达。他开始陷入过去的蒙太奇拼贴中，斑斓的片段层层交叠，演变成不断延伸的兔子洞，现实即将被彻底侵蚀的时候，刘基贤终于讲起一些他从没听过的故事，关于账号和别的什么。他的眼皮跳动，感觉像打盹时身体突然抽搐了一下，视线迅速回到留言滚动的屏幕上，画面有所滞后，他看到几秒前沉迷的自己，庆幸时间差给了他清醒的余地。

在一些人看来是索然无味的反复，对他而言却是求之不得的安稳。要建立维持起一种规律的常态，才能够抵抗不知何时会到来的动荡，即便那代表着枯燥寡淡。他熟悉并享受这种寡淡，除了迁徙的候鸟，没有谁比他更了解孤独的意义所在。

他想，他已经开始怀念这一切，即使它第一次发生，即使它才刚刚发生。他想念刘基贤，想见刘基贤，虽然他一直在他身边，一直在他眼前。

如果说直播教会了他什么，那就是再即时的讯号也有延迟。刘基贤离开了好一阵子，任昌均才发现自己在酒店的信纸上画满了小狗。

END


End file.
